A Trip Down South
by gracedUSA
Summary: When Michael, Sam, Fi and Jesse need an off the grid doctor Sam's girlfriend steps in, making good use of her HankMed retainer fee. My first attempt at crossover!
1. Chapter 1

It was no one's idea of a clean getaway. Michael had a ricochet wound in his shoulder and Fi had taken a knife under her ribs. Michael half awake, Fi unconscious, they were both bleeding out in the back of the Cadillac, as Sam and Jesse dutifully applied pressure to the open wounds, when the CIA made their appearance.

"What seems to be the problem?" Jesse asked, standing up, bringing Fiona's limp body into his arms so he didn't have to take pressure off the cut in her side.

"We've got two options right now," Max said, his voice placating already.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"We're trying to take down a pro-UK terrorist cell in Northern Ireland. We think Fiona probably has some information about them that could help us out. Current options are to take her in for forty-eight hours questioning, give her full immunity for any crimes she was involved with while fighting this cell. Second option, if she won't testify against her old enemies, is to arrest her."

"But she just got stabbed five minutes ago?" Jesse put in, "Or is that unclear at this point?"  
"I know. But look at it this way, we have incentive to keep her healthy enough to talk for the next two days, after that I'll bring her back and everything will be fine," Max offered.

"So you want her to forgo treatment for two days to answer questions about a terrorist cell and only offer her immunity for a couple months of her life?"

"That's the deal they're offering," Max said.

"Take the deal," Michael mumbled from the back seat.

"What?" Sam asked his friend in disbelief.

"Sam," Michael whispered, "I know it's bad. But if we don't take this offer they'll put her in prison for a long, long time. She's gonna be worse when she gets home, so find us a doctor that won't report to the police and pray."

"We'll take it," Sam said, climbing out of the car, "Take good care of her."

Max nodded and took Fi's limp body from Jesse's arms.

They watched the spotless Crown Vic drive away.

"You got a good doctor who won't report to the police?" Sam asked Jesse.

"No but we better find one fast."


	2. Chapter 2

"Do we practice in Florida?" Evan asked in disbelief, "You are aware of how medical licensing laws work?"

Hank waited for his brother to finish his phone conversation.

"I know you're on retainer but…"

Evan paused, listened.

"How much of an emergency is it that you can wait two days but you can't go to a normal doctor?"

He paused again.

"Okay. We'll be at JFK tomorrow at 8:00."

Evan hung up.

"What was that?" Hank asked.

"You know that retainer we have who winters in Miami?"

Hank nodded.

"She said her boyfriend needs a doctor with some background in field wound care."

"But she doesn't need us now and she's not going to the ER?"

"Nope. She said to get on a plane at JFK tomorrow at 8:00 and we'd be there in plenty of time."

"This is the weirdest call yet."

"Probably."

"And they want you to come?"

"She said she wanted someone to and I quote, manage who heard about what happened, which in her mind means me."

"What did you sign us up for?"

Michael's shoulder was healing well. It was a ricochet and it had lodged in his deltoid. He was still sore, but he'd be fine in a week. It was pouring rain and he was home alone when Max pulled up in his government issue Crown Vic, and by himself when his CIA contact placed Fiona's feverish body in his arms.

"Is she…"

"On ketamine but no morphine. Didn't want to start narcotics without physician's supervision. Wound's infected but bandaged…acceptably. She was incredibly helpful Michael. Saved a lot of people's lives and helped us stop a bomb threat. You should be proud. But you should also get her some help right away."

Max started to get back into the car.

"Wait…I still can't take her to a hospital can I?"

"No. The FBI's been doing a lot more digging than they should and they're tracking her. She goes to a hospital she ends up handcuffed to a bed in a prison infirmary."

"Thanks Max."

"Thank her."


	3. Chapter 3

He called Sam.

"That doctor here yet?"

"Driving over from the airport now. Why? You get Fi back?"

"Yeah. She's on ketamine so she's unconscious but they haven't given her any pain medication or antibiotics. She's got a nasty fever and she's lost a couple pounds. Hope this guy is good."

"The best, so they tell me."

"Can you come get us? I don't want to be dealing with a lot of wet, metal stairs while she's unconscious and I've got an open wound in my shoulder."

"We'll stay at Jesse's."

"Thanks Sam."

"Be there soon."

"Gosh Mikey, you weren't kidding. That fever's no joke and," Sam pulled back the questionable bandage wrapped around Fiona's side, "that is very, very infected."

"She was stabbed through dirty clothing with a letter opener," Michael replied, "of course it's infected."

"Let me get her in the car and we'll have someone taking care of her real soon Mikey."

"I know," Michael replied, then more quietly, brushing the sweaty hair off of Fiona's now-bruised face, "I just hope it's soon enough."

Hank and Evan got into the tall, well-muscled man's car without question or complaint.

"Where are we going exactly? And how do you know Veronica?" Evan asked as they drove.

"We are going to my house. I am a friend of Veronica's and you will be treating another friend of Veronica's while we are there."

"What am I doing?" Evan asked.

"Making sure no one hears about it."

"Why exactly did you need a doctor with advanced wound care skills but have a 48 hour window before you needed us?" Hank put in.

"Not my place to tell you."

"What am I treating exactly?" Hank pressed.

"39 year old female in excellent health with no preexisting conditions. Takes only birth control and an occasional antihistamine for the Miami pollen. She was stabbed, two days ago, in the upper abdomen on the left side, with a letter opener. We don't think it hit any vital organs but I am hoping you brought a portable ultrasound so we can confirm. Acute blood loss, extreme pain, and most likely an infection are now on the table."

"And why has she gone two days without treatment?"

"You'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

Michael sat on Jesse's couch, Fiona's head resting in his lap. He had a cold towel draped behind her neck and on her forehead and two around her wrists and two more around her ankles. Her fever wasn't coming down. He was worried.

He was just about to go ask Sam to make up an ice bath when Jesse came in with their doctor and his "make sure the police don't know" assistant.

"Hank Lawson," said the shorter of the two men, shaking Michael's hand.

"Evan Lawson," said the taller.

Jesse and Evan went into the kitchen while Hank stayed, and started pulling medical supplies out of his bag. He took the bandage of Fiona's wound, checked her pulse and her temperature—now a concerning 103—and started prepping a portable ultrasound.

"So what happened to her?" Hank asked.

"We do private security. We were taking down a con artist. Things got heated. She got taken hostage. She took a letter opener in her side."

"And why didn't someone treat it before? This is bandaged with a t shirt in case you didn't know."

"She was taken in for questioning about…the case with the con artist. She has a record and the cops offered her immunity if she told them her story…but only for her involvement in that specific incident…they also didn't offer her medical care beyond the t shirt…she just got home about an hour ago."

"I understand the timeline now."

"Well hopefully you understand how to get her better too."


End file.
